You're the one
by ivemademychoice
Summary: After Connor takes a break from the ARC, Abby and Connor have a little chat whilst no-ones in the ARC. Oneshot fluff.  Based on RP and spoilers for S5.


_Abby walked around the ARC, searching for someone to talk, she couldn't even find Connor anywhere. Abby sighed for a moment as she walked in to the main Hub of the ARC and sat by a table. Connor hadn't been in work much lately ever since the 'end of the world' fiasco, and she understood why, he needed some space and a break from everything._

_"Just needs some more time," Abby whispered to herself and sighed, looking over across the table, finding a note laying there. She walked over and picked it up, ready to put it in the bin, assuming it was just a scrap piece of paper someone didn't need. Until she noticed the recognisable writing of Connor on it._

_ **Guys,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm back from my break, just letting you all know.. I will be in here as much as possible and if you need me just give me a call. Missed you all actually, See you all soon.**_

_**Love Connor.**_

_Abby smiled to herself as she read the note, hopefully this meant he was okay now, and he'd clearly been in to work. She dropped the note back on to the table as she heard someone walking behind her._

_"Hey," She heard Connor's voice from behind her, causing her to turn and a large grin grew on her face. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she took in Connor's appearance, he seemed sweaty and out of breath. She liked him like this. _

_"Hey," She smiled back at Connor and walked over to him, "You're back then?" Abby asked and before he could answer she continued, "Thins will be back to normal round here soon, you know that right? I know you feel like..." She paused for a moment and shook her head, "You haven't let anyone down Connor."_

_"I let Cutter down," He whispered and looked down at the ground._

_"No you didn't!" Abby insisted and took his hand, looking up at him, but he avoided her glance, she could see this really upset him, all he ever wanted was to make Cutter proud of him, to make everyone proud, "You really didn't Connor, you didn't give up, he's be proud that you finished it."_

_"Do you think so?" Connor whispered and Abby nodded. "You're right," He smiled gently down at her, "I just want things to be normal around here."_

_"They will be, I promise." Abby smiled and looked at Connor again, "Why are you all sweaty?"_

_"I went for a run."_

_"A run?"_

_"Yeah," Connor nodded, "I don't know why really, never been out for a run before, guess I needed to have some space."_

_"Well I hope it's done the job," Abby smiled and crinkled up her nose, "You __need__ to have a shower as soon as we get home."_

_"Thanks," Connor laughed slightly and smirked at Abby, "Maybe you could join me?"_

_"If you play your cards right Mr Temple, play your cards right."_ Abby smiled at him and bit her lip, sitting down at the desk, but Connor stopped her and took the seat instead, patting his lap for her to sit on. "We're at work Mr Temple."

"No-one's here, it's just a cuddle." Connor smirked and took Abby's hand, placing her on his knee and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I like you like this," She whispered as she leant her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I like you all the time." Connor grinned, knowing what she meant.

"Really?" Abby grinned, "That's good, especially seeing as though we'll be getting married." Abby grin grew wider as she spoke, she didn't think she'd be like this, but she couldn't contain her happiness.

"About this wedding... I'll be wearing a suit and I know they're really expensive, so, that means no putting holes in my sleeves" Connor bit his lip, wondering if she knew what he was heading at. "So.. Can I PLEASE wear my fingerless gloves?" Connor gave her the best sweet, adorable face he could possible

Abby paused for a moment, savouring his sweet face for a moment.

"We'll see nearer the time Con."

"I honestly don't mind not wearing them, I just want our wedding to be perfect, amazing.. oh and dinosaur free, except Rex.. Would be cool to have him there."

"Yeah, he has to be there, hopefully Sid and Nancy...as long as they're well behaved," Abby smiled, "But you know before we decide all of this, we _need _to set a date."

Connor let out a groan, he hated making decisions, and he would happily leave it all to Abby if he could. He wasn't really one for planning, he just went along with everything, but he knew this time it was different, very different. He wanted it to be perfect. He was marrying the woman he loved, the only woman he had ever loved, to be with her forever.

"Okay," He nodded, "Summer, I don't fancy standing and taking pictures whilst shivering."

"This summer or next summer?"

"This summer."

"Con, you do realise it's August don't you? Nearly the end of summer..." Abby pointed out.

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, we can do it, get Jess on our side, she'll be good at planning."

"Okay," Abby nodded, looked like they had a lot to organise, and quickly if they wanted it to be _this _summer. "How about we go home, and try and sort something out?"

"That sounds like a very good idea...future Mrs Temple." Connor smirked and swept her up in to his arms.

"Connor, what are you doing?"

"Practicing, don't want to look like an idiot on the big day do I?" He grinned and walked towards the exit.

"Mind the door!" Abby yelled as he nearly bashed her head in to it.

"Don't worry," Connor tried to reassure her and walked through the doorway, Abby's head free from hitting the door, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Connor walked Abby down the corridor a bit more and began to speak.

"So have you thought anymore about the fingerless gloves?" He asked, and Abby simply sighed, but smiled up at him. She had the feeling this would be a long night of planning.

The End.

Thoughts?


End file.
